1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a production system which produces objects, e.g. semiconductor devices, at each of lots which is composed of a plurality of semiconductor wafers. More specifically, the invention is intended for a system which can confirm production processes of each lot and operating state of the production apparatuses on the display.
2. Related Background Art
In semiconductor production lines, semiconductor devices are produced at each of lots which is composed of a plurality of semiconductor wafers. A semiconductor production system shown in FIG. 10 comprises a conveyer 10 which conveys each lot to each production apparatus sequentially, apparatus management computers 12 which control production apparatuses 11 installed on production lines, and a lot management computer 13 which controls production processes of each lot. The apparatus management computers 12 are generally provided with correspondence to production apparatuses 11, respectively; however, depending on the situation, there is a case in which only one of the apparatus management computer 12 controls a plurality of the production apparatuses.
User interface sections 14 and 15 are connected to the apparatus management computers 12 and the lot management computer 13, respectively. A display apparatus and an input apparatus (keyboard) which are not shown are provided with the user interface sections 14 and 15, respectively. The user interface section 14 performs detection of operating states of each production apparatus 11, i.e. the state to be in the production, the state to be in maintenance, and the state to be out of order, storing of the receipt for the production (the condition of the production process) in each production apparatus 11, setting of the parameters for the production, and so on. The degree of progress of the production process in each lot is displayed in the display apparatus of the user interface section 15.
FIG. 11 is a diagram showing an example of the contents displayed to the display apparatus of the user interface section 15. The name of all of the production apparatuses 11 installed on the production lines and the name of the lots waiting the treatment in each of the production apparatuses 11 are displayed.
On the other hand, FIG. 12 is a diagram showing an example of the contents displayed in the display apparatus of the user interface section 14. Operating state of the corresponding production apparatus 11 is displayed on the screen. More specifically, information related to the lot that the production apparatus 11 is being treated is displayed on the screen.
As above described, the conventional semiconductor system has displayed the degree of progress of the production process and operating state of each production apparatus by using the respective user interface section. Accordingly, it was impossible to simultaneously confirm information concerning the degree of progress of the production process and operating state of each production apparatus on the same screen.
However, in case of producing a semiconductor apparatus, it is necessary for the operator to simultaneously confirm both of the degree of progress of the production process in each lot and operating state of each production apparatus. Accordingly, in case these pieces of information are given by the individual user interface section as the conventional system, the burden of the operators becomes large.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a production system which can simultaneously, easily and quickly confirm the state of the lots waiting for the treatment in each production apparatus and operating state of each production apparatus.
The present invention provides a production system comprising a plurality of production apparatuses for performing production steps and treatments in accordance with each lot, the production system conveying each lot to said production apparatuses sequentially and performing production of objects, comprising:
a display control apparatus for allowing displaying information related to the state of each lot waiting for the treatment and information related to operating state on the same screen of a display apparatus.
According to the present invention, because the operator can confirm information related to the state of the lots waiting for the treatment in each production apparatus and information related to operating state of each production apparatus on the same screen, the operator does not have to watch a plurality of monitor screens set at different locations from each other at the same time. Accordingly, the operator can work efficiently.
Further, because the operator can grasp present state of the production process in real time, it can quickly keep up with various situations, it is possible to shorten a term of production, and the operator can deal quickly with an unexpected situation. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the occurrence of an accident and so on. Further, by displaying the state of the lots waiting for the treatment and operating state of the production apparatuses with images and letters, the operator can visually grasp these states; accordingly, it is possible to decrease an oversight and a misunderstanding of the operator.